


For safekeeping

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dog Tags, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "And every time he came home to him, Tony gave them back to his owner. Every time, he kissed him on the landing pad, chasing nightmares and fears away. Every time, he let his hand rest against Steve's heart, that beat strong and steady. Every time, he muttered a “right where they should be” knowing that the man he loved was beside him..."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	For safekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for @wingheadx who not only came with the prompt, but made me gain back my confidence in my writing again. Thank you. For everything.

Tony had gotten used at the weight of Steve’s dog tags on his neck. It was comforting, as if Steve was beside him even when he was half the world away.

It had become a tradition between them. Something they did when Steve was away from him on a mission with Nat or Bucky.

“For safekeeping” Steve said every time he gave them to Tony, just before boarding the quinjet. “For safekeeping” he said, his lips against Tony’s; their breathing together and their eyes lost in each other. “For safekeeping” he muttered against his knuckles, a promise unsaid in those words whispered against his lover's skin.

After all, nothing more was needed between them. They had been friends and partners for so long that they didn’t need more than a glance or a move to know the other’s mind. That hadn't changed when they got together.

“For safekeeping”

And every time he came home to him, Tony gave them back to his owner. Every time, he kissed him on the landing pad, chasing nightmares and fears away. Every time, he let his hand rest against Steve's heart, that beat strong and steady. Every time, he muttered a “right where they should be” knowing that the man he loved was beside him.

Safe and back with him like he was right now, resting on his lap.

They were lying in bed; Tony working on his StarkPad while Steve rested against him. They were in silence, no words needed between them. Tony played with Steve’s hair, distracted in his work…

Tony felt something cold on his hand, and blinked, looking what it was. On his hand, Steve’s chain and dog tags; and Tony felt his heart skip a beat.

“But I thought you didn’t…”

“You’re right, I don’t” Steve interrupted him, softly. “Look closer”

Tony tilted his head, puzzled, and Steve chuckled soflty, before nodding at the dog tags. Tony picked the chain, and he saw it; shinning against the sunlight.

“That’s…” Tony blinked, then swallowed. “That’s a ring,” He looked at his partner, who was now standing by the bed.

“Yes, it is.”

Steve smiled, and got down on one knee; his blue eyes sparkling with unshod tears and a nervous smile.

“You came into my life and turned it upside down from the moment you flew into battle, firing your repulsors. You drive me up a wall, you fight me, and you can make me mad…” he chuckled grasping his hand, and Tony tried to wipe his tear stained cheeks. “But that’s because you are the other half of my heart and soul. I love you with all I am and all I want is to say to everyone: Do you see him? That’s my husband. So... would you agree to join your life to that of this soldier who is crazy about you? Would you marry me Tony?”

Tony cradled Steve’s face and nodded, with a laugh drowned in emotion.

“Yes Steven. A thousand times yes!”


End file.
